one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chun-Li vs Lucario
Chun-Li vs Lucario is ZackAttackX's forty-fifth One Minute Melee. Description Street Fighter vs Pokemon! Which martial arts master will claim the victory? Can the strongest woman in the world overcome the power of Aura? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! ONE VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: City centre. A swift roundhouse kick sent poor Dan Hibiki flying, sending him crashing into the nearby steps of the town hall. The surrounding crowd began to cheer for Chun-Li, who raised her arm in victory. From atop the town hall, another spectator in the form of Lucario stood watching the fight, intrigued by Chun-Li's strength and skill. Deciding it would be perfect practice for him, he jumped down in front of her and dared her to fight. The street fighter didn't need to be able to speak Pokemon to understand what Lucario was after, and accepted the challenge. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Lucario threw the first punch, striking for Chun-Li's jaw, but the street fighter evaded with a quick step back and swung her leg around and tripped the Pokemon, then followed up with a Spinning Bird Kick, kicking Lucario in the face multiple times. The Aura Pokemon staggered back, slightly dazed. Chun-Li then lunged in with a Hazanshu, but Lucario quickly reached out and grabbed her leg, then hit a Force Palm, which blasted Chun-Li back. Lucario rushed in again and attacked with Bone Rush, which Chun-Li ducked and dodged away from, until Lucario swung for the legs, which the street fighter didn't expect. The bone tripped Chun-Li up and now she was open to a beatdown. After a short while, Lucario swatted his opponent into the air with an upwards strike. He then leaped at her with Metal Claw, but Chun-Li countered with a leg drop, planting her heel into Lucario's nose, bashing the Pokemon to the ground. Lucario hit the floor hard, but anticipating Chun-Li's next move, he used Metal Sound to throw her off. As Chun-Li tried to cover her ears, Lucario took the opportunity to rush back into the fray and use Close Combat, dealing heavy damage to his opponent with stiff punches and kicks. He finished his assault off with a punt to Chun-Li's gut, blasting her down the street. As Chun-Li tumbled, Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and cast it at his foe. Fortunately, Chun-Li still had some fight left in her, and she tossed a Kikoken to match the Aura Sphere, which it did. The attacks collided and a large cloud of smoke appeared. Lucario began to focus, trying to spot Chun-Li through the smoke cloud. Once he had a read on her whereabouts, he readied Metal Claw once more and swung to meet her halfway. But Chun-Li's attack was only a feint, and she flipped over her opponent, striking him in the back of the neck with a heel kick, breaking his focus. As Lucario tried to recuperate, the street fighter put all she had behind her next moves. She spun Lucario around and delivered a devastating kick to his gut, then followed up with a succession of quick kicks to the face before finishing him off with a super kick right to the chin, knocking the Aura Pokemon out. K.O! Lucario landed on the floor, bruised and battered. Chun-Li also dropped to a knee, fatigued after a long fought out battle. After a few seconds of catching her breath, she went to check on her defeated opponent and offer him a hand up, which he accepted. After a nod of respect, Lucario left to recover from his injuries. He may have come up short this time, but there's always next time. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CHUN-LI! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Returning Death Battle fighter vs. returning Death Battle fighter Category:2019 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Street Fighter VS Pokémon' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees